


Self Love

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, absolute garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sighs and drops my head into my hands* what have i done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine cinnamon roll earth 2 Barry getting "debauched" by sinnamon roll earth 1 Barry while e2 Iris watches. She's the one who instigates it because e2 Barry is a nervous adorable child.

Barry walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife and stopped dead in his tracks. Iris was in nothing but her best lingerie which, yes, would normally make him freeze, but this time was different and his jaw dropped. Sitting in the middle of  _ their  _ bed was that- that impostor! Even worse! They were kissing!

 

"Hey!" Barry marched into the room, ready to pull the other Barry off of  _ his _ wife, but when they heard his outraged outburst they broke apart and Iris turned to look at him with a smile. Oh no. That was Iris' “I have a plan and hopefully you’re going to like it” smile.

 

"Barry!" Iris stood up and pulled him into a quick kiss, "You're home! We've been waiting for you." She looked back at the other Barry, a sultry yet slightly nervous smile spreading across her face. "Barry is going to be joining us for the night," she pulled Barry to the bed and the other Barry sat up on his knees, reaching out towards Barry. "Or I should say, you. He'll be joining you," Iris moved away from the bed to sit in the armchair they had placed at the end of the bed. “If that’s ok with you?” she asked, checking for consent.

 

“What?” Barry said, confused. “What’s going on?” His gaze jumped between his wife and his clone, unable to decide who to focus on. It wasn't like this was the first time they had invited another person to their bed, but usually Iris participated in some way and they talked about it beforehand.

 

“I know I didn't ask you before I invited him but he's only here for today.” Iris explained.

 

"Hey," The Other Barry put his hands on Barry's shoulders in a comforting manner and draw his attention. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you won't like." He brushed his hands down Barry's arms making him shiver and a soft smile crossed the Other Barry's face. He leaned in and quickly captured Barry’s lips in a soft kiss. 

 

Barry found it surprisingly pleasant to be kissing his earth one counterpart and he almost closed his eyes and lost himself in it. However, something was still nagging in the back of his mind so he pulled away, breaking the contact.

 

“I-I guess I’m okay with it but Iris, what about you?” 

 

Iris just gave Barry the Look. The ”Barry, sweetie, I love you but please shut up" Look. The other Barry looked over Barry's shoulder and burst out laughing, "Oh my god, my Earth's Iris gives me that exact look too."   
  


Barry whipped his head back around to look at the other Barry, "Your Iris does that too?" 

 

"Yeah, they're very similar, except my Iris became a journalist instead of a detective," Barry momentarily forgot what was going on, excited to hear that Iris was the same on earth one. But then the other Barry ruined it by pulling Barry's shirt off and grabbing Barry's belt. Barry yelped and tried to fend off the other Barry’s advances, used to a slower approach and his sputtering intensified on instinct.

 

“I don’t need anything, Barr. I just want to watch him sleep with you.” Iris said forthrightly. “But only if that’s ok with you.” 

 

Barry considered the matter, and then decided, “Okay,” then frowned, “Wh-what do I call him,” he blushed and looked at Earth One Barry, “You, I mean?”

 

“You can call him Red,” Iris suggested and Earth One Barry, Red, nodded in agreement. 

 

Barry was pushed down onto the bed gently as soon as earth one Barry saw him nod. Red kissed Barry again and he gave in, closing his eyes this time. _ “Wow he's a good kisser, Barry thought, is this how I kiss?” _ Before Barry could think anything else Red broke the kiss to start kissing his jaw. Red kissed down his neck to his chest and Barry opened his eyes.   
  


Barry stared down at Red, momentarily lost in how surreal it was to see himself kissing his chest. Red took advantage of Barry's distraction and licked one of his nipples before sucking it into his mouth.   
  


Barry gasped and his hands flew up to bury themselves in Red's hair. He grinned against Barry's skin, his other hand moving to tweak Barry's other nipple making him moan.   
  


...

 

Iris watched as Barry finally relaxed and melted under Red’s touch. She really did have the best plans when it came to making her Barry happy and she allowed herself a small smile.   
  


Red pulled the now willing Barry further onto the bed and spread his legs, placing himself between them. Iris sucked in a silent breath when they kissed again and her Barry went completely limp underneath Red, moaning into the contact. Red tweaked one of Barry's nipples again and Barry arched up into Red, bringing their cocks together in a slow grind. Iris crossed her legs tightly and Red looked at her out of the corner of his eye smirking. Red broke the kiss with Barry and started nipping and licking his way down Barry's chest towards his cock.   
  


...

 

Barry propped himself up on his arms and watched, again stunned at the sight of his own face staring back at him, as Red neared his dick. Then Barry was stunned for an entirely different reason as Red locked eyes with him and swallowed down his cock. Barry dropped his head back between his shoulders with a loud, desperate moan.   
  


...

 

Barry watched as his Earth two counterpart shuddered and moaned from Barry's mouth around his cock and took a moment to appreciate the irony of 'self love.' While his doppelganger was distracted Barry grabbed and opened a bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers. Barry sucked hard and pressed in a finger while the man beneath him arched and moaned.   
  


He'd been surprised when Iris had invited him to join them in bed. At first he thought it was a bad idea, knowing what Iris felt like against him would be too painful. But when Iris told him exactly how it'd happen he was intrigued and agreed. 

 

...

 

Barry broke off mid groan as he felt a finger press inside him and his arms gave out beneath him, making him collapse onto the bed. Barry whimpered and rolled his head to look at his wife with half closed eyes as the finger pressed in and out of his hole before Red added another finger and spread them. 

 

Iris locked eyes with Barry and he moaned as Red curled his fingers, pressing them into his prostate. The look on Iris' face was intense and Barry wished she was in the bed next to him so he could touch her. As if sensing his want Iris smiled and shook her head slowly. Barry's attention was drawn back to Red as a third finger was added and he whimpered and pressed down against them, wanting more.   
  


Red pulled his fingers out of Barry and he moved up Barry's body to catch his mouth in a searing kiss. Barry sucked on the other Barry's tongue tasting himself in the most literal sense of the word as he felt the Other Barry's cock press against his entrance. Red broke the kiss and smiled down at him, "You're going to enjoy this more that you could ever imagine," and he thrust into Barry in a single, long glide.   
  


Barry screamed in ecstasy as the cock inside him started to vibrate.   
  


_ “What the hell?!” _ Barry's eyes flew open and he whipped his head around to stare at his wife incredulously, moaning as the vibrating cock thrust in deeper,  _ 'Did she know about this?' _ Barry barely had time to register the excitement and arousal on Iris' face before the Other Barry pulled out and thrust back in, this time striking his prostate and making him scream again.

 

...   
  


_ 'There’s nothing quite like seeing your husband get fucked by his mirror image,' _ Iris thought. His face was like a work of art when Red's cock started vibrating, and Iris decided now was the time to start touching herself. She almost didn't need to as each scream from her beautiful husband sent a bolt of pleasure through her. She pressed her palm against her clit and ground it down hard, catching her lip between her teeth as a another scream was ripped from Barry.   
  


Her husband opened his eyes and they stared at each other, Iris moaning as her husband screamed again and again with each thrust. She really did have the best ideas and she slipped her fingers beneath her panties to finally touch herself, letting go. Together, Iris and her husband moved closer and closer to orgasm as Red fucked Barry harder and harder, spurred on by the sounds of pleasure around him. Barry came, screaming and he dragged Iris and Red behind him as he writhed in the aftershocks. Red collapsed on top of Barry and they shook together as they came down from their orgasm. Iris got up from her chair and moved to the bed, crawling up next to her husband and kissing him.

 

...   
  


Barry rolled off of the man beneath him and propped himself up on an elbow to watch the Earth 2 couple kiss. When he had first found out that he was married to Iris in this Earth he had mourned for what could have been. But seeing how happy they were together and how different they were from himself and his iris, he realized that it never would've worked out the same way between them. Maybe it had in the timeline that Eobard had come from but not in Barry's and he was fine with it. Maybe someday it could happen but it would be decidedly different from what the earth two couple had.


End file.
